


When Sparks Fly

by SimplyMatt, Twilightmum69



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-10
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 11:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyMatt/pseuds/SimplyMatt, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilightmum69/pseuds/Twilightmum69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <a href="http://s1070.photobucket.com/albums/u490/Simplymatt2/?action=view&current=sparks.jpg"></a>
</p><br/><img/><p>Jasper lives his life loving everything around him, regardless of how much his college peers think he is a freak of nature. He was raised a child of nature, and lives to a code many no longer believe in. Then in walks to boy from the wrong side of town, Carlisle, a young man who has given up trying to show he isn't like the other guys in his neighborhood.</p><p>Can these two very different young men help the other one see through different eyes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is our very first collaboration. Simply Matt and Twilightmum69 decided to put our minds together and create some magic...so to speak!
> 
> We have each taken a point of view, and hopefully we can take you on a small journey.
> 
> Big, Big thank you to our Beta, Arc Morpheus who helped guide our little creation down the right path.
> 
> These characters are all the property of Stephanie Meyer, we just threw a little magic in the mix

**Jasper**

As per usual, my alarm goes off to call in the dawn, and worship the rising of the sun. I take a cool shower, cleansing my body before I face towards the rising of the sun and begin my Sun Salutations. My morning yoga salutes to welcome in the morning, another blessing the Goddess and Horned God has bestow upon us.

After twenty repetitions of the salutation, still remaining naked, I stand before the waking sun, thanking it for bringing in this days beautiful light. I take a moment in my dorm room, to allow the rising rays to wash over me, feeling energised with each moment as I make my first gratitude to the Gods and spirits that surround me.

I smile to myself, feeling the earth's energy rising from my feet, seeping through my body as I feel grounded.

It isn't the same as doing my morning prayers out in my families' large country estate, feeling the grass brush against my naked body, as I salute the sun and earth with my family, all feeling the blessings the divine ones bestow upon us.

I sit in front of my large window, settling my eyes upon Alice, my Aloe Vera plant I brought with me to College, a little of the outdoors to fill my room. I have it placed upon my altar, a most sacred space that I blessed along with my family before they left, always facing north, so I know where to face if I ever need to cast a circle, or for any extra energy I might require with any castings, I feel the need to do.

I watch the energy flowing from Alice, the loving earth filling my room with her energies. She is sat upon my altar with my other tools needed for my everyday work. My statue of the Goddess Gaia and the Horned God, white altar candles, my Athamé, Incense, Cauldron, a selection of crystals and herbs; all these things I could never be without.

I light one of my candles with some Sandalwood incense, allowing its soothing scent to fill my room as I sit before my alter smiling to myself.

_I call to the Goddess Gaia, the lady of the Earth,_

_And I ask her to watch over us._

_All the small innocents that go about her lands,_

_Build upon it, and run through its fields in merriment._

_I ask that she forgives our changes, that she knows we do it all in love._

_And I ask she doesn't judge the ones who are blind to her ways._

_I call to her counterpart, her chosen, the horned God himself,_

_And I ask that he too watches over us, gives us the strength to love one another,_

_And be loved in return._

_I also ask, albeit selfishly, and for that I apologise, but I ask that my new roommate isn't like the rest, that he doesn't judge and turn from me._

_I just ask that he respects my following._

_Blessed be._

I smile, feeling a wind appear out of know where, dancing around my naked body as it moves up towards the ceiling and leaves through the open window. I rejoice at the feeling of strength flowing through me and I bow my head in respect, thanking my deities before I leave my space.

I can feel this one will be different, but there is also something inside me, that's telling me it will be hard work, but worth it.

**Carlisle**

Two fucking years, two motherfucking years I have to spend in this meat grinder, spewing out the same trash every day, and for what?

For being a fucking idiot that's what! And getting caught, how could I have been so careless hadn't James taught me better than that?

I could have survived in Juvie, but I knew it would have killed Mom to see me there, so here I am, bettering myself, ha that's a laugh, who the fuck would employ me anyway all they need to see is my zip code and I'm history.

I'd do anything for her though, and my siblings, even if it means being away from them, just like James.

My parole officer Peter walks beside me as we enter the brownstone building, it's everything I'm not and I wonder why they haven't spared the expense and sent me to the community college.

"I went here," Peter smiles gesturing me through into the office, and there's my answer I count myself lucky I got Peter cos Dan was a fucking asshole.

"Mm" I replied noncommittally.

"Yeah straightened me out."

I stop in my tracks, staring at him, all blue collar and tie.

"Yeah Carlisle I was once...," he pauses, thinking "Challenging?"

We both start to laugh because we both know that challenging is a big fucking understatement when it comes to me.

"Please Pete don't call me Carlisle, C will be fine."

He nods as we stop in front of a large wooden ornate door with a brass plaque with the words DEAN emblazoned on it in black script.

He stalls before he finally knocks, looking at me.

"C," he smiles, "Learn from your mistakes kid, you're better than this, just because of your zip code it doesn't mean you're not worth something, because you are." He sighs.

I nod, because I have no words, apart from my Mom no one has ever spoken to me like this.

The Dean sits behind a large wooden desk his fingers steeped under his chin; he's looking through the file Pete has given him.

"You're not in the catchment area are you?" he smiles sweetly, which in my eyes means fuck off back to where you came from and the necks stand up on the back of my neck.

I go to open my mouth but Pete places his hand on my shoulder.

"No, he isn't but he's funded by the system so you can't turn him away." His tone is clipped.

The Dean sighs, closes the file and puts it in his top drawer.

"Let's go get you settled then Carlisle"

My fists ball, "Its C," I huff.

"Hmm" is all he replies.

We walk through the halls, its quiet most people are already in class he explains. Great another thing to make me stand out, being the last in.

The doors in the halls are different colours on each floor, I groan as he stops outside one. Green!

I hate the colour Green, and to make matters worse some dick has fastened a poster to the front of the dorm door with the words 'Together we walk as one' , fuck my life.

The Dean pushes the door open and I freeze.

WTF!

"Your roommate is a very lovely young man, Jasper Whitlock I believe." The Dean smiles proudly puffing out his chest.

"I'm rooming with a fucking tree hugger?" I exclaim, there's a white table thing in front of the window in front of me, with candles and shit on it, and some weird looking plant sat on the window ledge, to my left is a bed with...

Fuck...

Sage Green covers.

And above the bed there's a picture of more green woodland.

"Fucking fairy," I whisper under my breath.

"Well, I have to be getting back to my office; your timetable is with Mrs Weber in reception your day starts at 8am sharp tomorrow morning."

"Yes sir!" I mock salute him, his eyes narrow and I can see Pete stifle a chuckle from the corner of my eye.

The Dean leaves and I sit on the edge of my bed. All I have is the duffle bag that was my bastard of a fathers when he was overseas in Iraq.

"Okay C remember, the judges rules, you phone me every night at six, you visit my office every other weekend and you stay out of trouble," he places a friendly hand on my shoulder.

"Carlisle, if you fuck up this time I can't help you, just remember that," he smiles before ruffling my hair. "You can do this C, I believe in you".

I sit back onto my elbows and look around the room "Get the fuck out before you start crying Pete." I laugh; he chuckles shakes his head and bids me goodbye.

As the door closes my stomach starts too twist, I ask myself? Can I really be something, someone?

I decide to sleep on it, I really needed a cigarette so I open the window and light up my blunt, taking in the wonderful sweet taste I begin to unpack, leaning the rest of my blunt on the pot of the weird plant.

**Jasper**

I smile as I walk from my Art History class, yes the other students didn't invite me for coffee, but they simply don't understand and I won't judge them for that. Who am I to judge people who do not see what I see?

I walk across campus, making my way to my dorm room, rubbing my hands together to build up energy between my palms. When I feel I have enough building within me, I part my palms to visualise a small ball of energy between my hands. I gently pass the ball from one palm to the other, ignoring the looks from the non believers around me, my peers. I smile as I throw the ball from me towards the person I feels needs it more, the unhappy looking Goth, the jilted girlfriend, ball after ball I create to pass them some of the happiness, that I am lucky enough to have within me.

Before I enter the dorm building, I turn and take a last look at the campus, the trees in all their splendour, the creators of our oxygen, the clear sapphire sky holding the winged angels that fly through it. I inhale deeply before sighing and entering the dorms.

I make my way to my room, smiling at the people I want in my enlarged heart, hoping they will find room for me, but they turn away, they don't understand the boy in the loose clothing, walking barefoot through the building smiling happily to himself, but not from drugs or alcohol.

They will see, the deities tell me so; they let me know to hold on, for everyone will see the beauty I have for them all. For that, I will not let them diminish my spirit, my soul, everything that is me.

As I reach my dorm room I look at my poster and sigh, I will need a new one, again, someone has written 'Freak" upon it! Will they ever really get me?

I feel the wind rush around me, telling me that yes, one day, the right person will get me. Posters are easy to replace, a waste of paper, but hey, that is why we recycle.

I open the door and enter my room to the sound of running water in the shower. So my new roommate has arrived, the guy who the spirits tell me will be different.

As I take in my once neat and tidy room I bite my lip at the new sight before me, clothing that is not mine all over my bed and the floor. I smell the lingering scent of tobacco, not the Sandalwood I blessed my area with this morning. Well I was told it would be hard work. This is just a small challenge, one I can take, the Goddess told me this would all work out.

I make my way over to Alice, clearing clothes from my bed, folding them and placing them neatly on the strangers own bed. I pick up the ones on the floor, folding these also before I make my way to my baby, my Alice, my...

What the...!

_Look what he did to me, Jasper_

Alice's energy speaks to me, telling me of his violation upon her, my poor baby. I pick her up; shaking slightly as I hold onto the pot she lives in that my mother made for me. I remove the stub and place it on top of his clothes, before sitting on the floor, crossing my legs before my altar as I cradle my baby.

"I am so sorry my darling, why did he do such a thing?" I say as I stroke every inch of, pulling back all her escaping energy that was leaving her in sadness. "Stay with me Alice, he won't hurt you." I say kissing her.

"Are you talking to a fucking plant?" His dead voice speaks behind me, and I feel a new emotion building within me...anger?

I tenderly place Alice, back on her window ledge, soothingly apologising inwardly, telling her I will make it all ok, before turning towards her abuser.

My eyes fall upon a tall, dark haired man around my age, I lock my hands into fists as I stare at him, losing small amounts of my inner control as I take my first look upon the man, whom has without a doubt not a shred of respect for even the simplest of living things, my Alice.

My hands burn with this new angry energy as it moves everything to my fingers, ready to point out my intent upon him, let him see how it really feels to be abused, instead of the abuser. It's then I feel my feet ground to the floor, locked in place by Gaia, as a small wind washed through me, calming this dreadful emotion that is ebbed within me.

_~No Jasper~_

I hear these words within me as I calm myself, looking at this person again, feeling that he didn't know what Alice, meant to me, what it feels like to love something many people ignore.

I move my eyes down his naked chest, beads of water from the shower trailing down his body, over the tattoo above his heart, the words 'Mom' over a white Dove, the image of tranquillity. I look to his arm and see a wolf tattoo, my favourite animal...I muse.

Then I see more of him, the colour of his aura, his whole body echoing with the faintest white light. Never before have I seen this on any person outside of my family, an aura longing to be open, yet trapped deep within him.

Is this a message from the spirits? Signs that he is here... for me?

I feel myself relaxing as I watch this man before me, detailed with parts of my own soul, is this a true sign?

Is he...could he be?

A gift from the Goddess?

**Carlisle**

I allowed the hot shower to ease my muscles, as I use the only shampoo in the bathroom. What the...Strawberry? Gonna have to get to the store, quick, I can't walk around the fucking campus smelling like a fruit. I turn off the water and immediately hear a voice it's soft in tone but clipped as though its owner is angry.

That must be my new roomie, I dry and dress as I listen to his voice, is he talking to someone, apologising?

I open the bathroom door, and my eyes are met with a blonde guy, he's sat crossed legged on the floor his hands are cupping the weird plant, and he's talking to it!

"You talk to a fucking plant!" I scoff.

He leans forwards placing it back onto the window ledge, whispering a mantra of some kind. He turns to face me, stormy blue eyes, and his hands balling by his sides. He seriously wants to fucking mess with me? Bring it!

But, then his eyes close, and his begins face softens.

Looking at him properly now, I see he is blonde with an array of curls falling haphazardly down to his chin, his face is just flawless. Then his eyes open, they are no longer stormy they are calm blue pools... Where the fuck did that come from?

His eyes start drinking me in and it's fucking uncomfortable, I feel like he's looking right inside me. Don't bother I think, all you'll find is black!

He smiles nodding down at my folded clothes.

"Don't touch my fucking stuff" I snap at him.

"My apologies but your...stuff...was on my bed" he gestures over to the now clean side of his room; I just shrug grabbing my clothes and tossing them at the foot of my bed.

"There are two wardrobes." He gestures to the other side of the dorm.

"What are you my fucking mother?" I know I'm being a dick but I hate it when people try to tell me what to do.

He smiles at me, extending his hand, "I'm Jasper."

I don't bother to shake it, I don't do pleasantries, "Jazz." I nod.

"Jasper" he says, his tone a little more bitter.

I shrug, it's not like we're going to be BFF's. I lay back on my bed, folding my hands behind my head and stare at the ceiling, he clears his throat.

"Yeah?"

"Sorry I was just hoping to maybe know the name of my new Roommate"

"C."

"I'm sorry?"

"C."

"Is that your full name?"

I sigh pushing myself up onto my elbows "If you must know it's Carlisle, but don't EVER call me that."

He nods quickly as he pulls his school bag onto his desk before pulling out his books and opening them.

I lie back down onto the bed and plug in my IPod, the rasping voice of Chester singing Crawling running through my head. I open my eyes, realising I must have dozed off as the room is now bathed in moonlight only.

My eyes are immediately drawn to the silhouette beside me, it's Jasper...and he's...

_**NAKED!** _

He's in some kind of position, yoga I think I've seen them on the TV. He's lying on his stomach, with his hands reaching back palms down his feet touching his forehead, he's silent and I watch...

I'm suddenly very aware that I'm watching a naked guy in my room; bend in a position that holy fuck! I shake my head, I'm not gay, but, I shouldn't even be watching him but his body is just drawing me in, and I'm so pissed.

Pissed that I am watching him.

Pissed that he makes me feel Inadequate.

Pissed that I feel ANYTHING!

**Jasper**

I try to lose myself in study, trying to ignore the signs that stood before me. Never before have I tried to ignore what is sent to me, but I must be wrong here, I need to bide my time before I risk even thinking about the signs that are linked into him.

I open my books again and try to lose myself in study, ignoring the noise pollution he calls 'music', trying my hardest not to let my mind wander to thinking about the tall, dark, handsome guy that is now sharing my room.

As night starts to fall, I check my watch and listen to his soft snores. How can anyone sleep through that noise blasting in his ears? I push him from my mind; again, knowing that tonight is all about my worship to Luna, not the man that lies on the other bed in my room, his lips moving in time to his snores as he sleeps.

I allow a moment for my eyes to immerse themselves in his sombre face, ideas filling my brain.

_A few simple words, Jasper, and he can be yours. A few rose petals and a flame, a lock of his hair, that's all it takes._

Alice's energy is speaking to me, telling me to do something I know is forbidden.

_Naughty Alice, you know I never would. Only non filtered tap water for you tomorrow young lady._

I tease my only real friend.

_Well, remind me not to care._

I can sense the small tease in her words and I smile to myself; I remove my clothing, laying them neatly on my bed before lighting the candles on my altar and start welcoming the spirits into my circle.

I stand facing north, feeling the full glory of Luna, bathing me through my open window as I silently call North into my small circle, hands above my head;

_O Spirit of the North Stone_

_Ancient One of Earth_

_I Call You to Attend My Circle_

_Charge This by Your Power, Dryghtyn_

I stand, feeling the power of my northern point filling around me, earth grounding my feet as I allow myself to feel like stone.

I move to the eastern point, feeling Alice's energy flowing over me as she dances around my naked body, excited by her element.

I raise my hands again.

_O Spirit OF the East Stone_

_Ancient One of Air_

_I Call You to Attend My Circle_

_Charge This by Your Power, Dryghtyn_

I feel the wind flow over me, cleansing my body with its loving entangle around me, draping over all my naked glory.

I move on to south, keeping my hands raised as I call in the next element.

_O Spirit of the South Stone_

_Ancient One of Fire_

_I Call You to Attend My Circle_

_Charge This by Your Power, Dryghtyn_

My body warmth's, embers flooding through me as a gentle blaze ignites within me, the fires that burn within the earth's core. I am ablaze as I move on to my final calling.

_O Spirit of the West Stone_

_Ancient One of Water_

_I Call You to Attend My Circle_

_Charge This by Your Power, Dryghtyn_

Rivers, streams, oceans, all surging through me, was stilling the rising heat, all four elements now within my holy place, all here to worship this night's full moon.

I return back at the north, grounding myself before raising my hands once more above my head as I pull my right foot to rest on my inner, left thigh as I look up through my hands, vrksasana, tree pose, one of the most opening.

I lose track of how long I stand here, lost in the glow of the moon as I ask for blessings upon the earth, for the spirits to dance through the wind, giving love to their families that still reside upon the earth. I ask that Luna loves those that ignore me, those which fear my spirit.

Eventually I lower myself to the floor, ending my worship with some gentle back stretches. I lay on my stomach before lifting my chest off the floor into urdhva mukha svanasana, upward facing dog, holding the posture to open up my chest, before I pull my hands back to grab my feet, pulling myself gently into Dhanurasana, bow pose.

I hold myself in the posture, gently allowing my body to rock back and forth, ignoring all sounds around me, not hearing the gentle snores; I turn into a large inhale of breath, unaware of anything other than the voice of my only friend, Alice.

_Peek a Boo, someone sees you!_

I turn my attention to fall upon his wide open eyes, shocked; I fall from my posture as the altar candles go out as I exclaim in shock.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I thought I’d take the A/N this chapter as my partner in crime is at work.  
> Thanks to all our readers for starting this magical journey with us.  
> We also have a drabble on our page now called Bedtime Stories; it was a lot of fun to write together.  
> We both have our own independent stories too that can be found on both ff.net (for now) and TWCS.  
> Thanks to our Beta Arc Morpheus... You rock our world babes’ xxx

**CPOV**

 

The last two days have been so fucking mundane, mindless kids drifting in and out of classes all with bright eyes faced to the sky dreaming of great futures.

 

Me...  I’m still looking down, no point getting my hopes up, I’m walking across the lush green gardens of the campus when I feel a pulse of energy flow through me as a breeze passes over the back of my neck causing the hairs to stand to attention.

 

I hear giggles and I turn, Jasper is stood not ten feet away from me with a smile gracing his face, looking between the palms of his hands.  There’s a small crowd gathering around him, kids sneering and scoffing calling him a freak, he just shrugs and continues to walk.

 

WTF!  He’s just going to let them talk to him like that!

Verbally attack him?  Oh Fuck no!

 

My fists ball at my sides as one of the cretins begins to follow him, kicking the back of his heels, and he still has that stupid fucking smile on his face; looking into the sky.

 

“Jazz?”  I shout quickening my pace, building my momentum to knock the fucker out who’s closing in on him.

 

Why the fuck should I care?  I don’t have a fucking clue, but no one deserves to be bullied like this no matter what.  Jasper stops and the look in his eyes tell me he thinks I’m going to attack him too, I thought he was beginning to understand me!  I’ve kept my shit on my side of the room, given him space for whatever he does at night.

 

“Hey Jaz..sper, want to get a coffee, or green tea or whatever the fuck you drink?”  I shrug, keeping my eyes on the fuckwit behind him; yeah bro bring it and you’ll lose it.

 

He stops wide eyed, like I’ve just told him the way to the fucking Holy Grail or something, he blinks then smiles.

 

“Are you sure?”  Huh?

 

“Fuck yeah I wouldn’t fucking ask you if I didn't want to would I?”

 

He smiles, shaking his head.  “Yeah sure.”

 

I move closer to him and he smells amazing.  Wait...  What?

 

“Freak and new kid sitting in a tree...  k i s s i n …......”  I don't give him chance to finish; because not only is he taking the piss out of Jazz, he’s also adding me and that shit just doesn't happen.  Pushing him full pelt on the back he flies forward past the both of us and lands with a crunch on the soft earth, he screams like a fucking girl clutching his nose that is now making fissures of red on the grass.

 

“You fucking gay boy!  I’m gonna fucking get your ass kicked out of here.  And you’re fucking girlfriend!!”  I see the red haze, the one I know starts when I lose control!  I barrel forwards to give him a swift kick in the ribs when my arm is caught in a tight grip, the haze vanishes.

 

I look towards my capture and its Jasper, he has his eyes closed, his lips moving slowly no sound coming out, but I’m immediately calm.  Fuckwit has disappeared, running to the Dean's’ office no doubt, I turn to Jasper he’s now looking at where his hand has clasped my arm.

 

“Fuck Jasper why do you take it?”

 

“I’m not here to judge why people don’t understand me.  The deities will send someone who understands the way I live my life soon.”  He smiles peacefully.

 

“So what!  You get fucking tortured while you wait for what...  a sign?”  For a bright kid he sure sounded fucking dumb sometimes.

 

He shrugged, taking his hand from my arm, my body felt though it had been drenched in ice water as his heated skin left mine.

 

WTF!?

 

I’m just about to ask him if he still wants to go get a drink when Dean Swan stalks towards me, fuckwit hiding behind his broad chest.

 

“Mr Cullen?”

 

I sigh turning myself towards him, fuck, Pete is gonna be pissed.

 

“Mr Cullen, what exactly happened here?”

 

I open my mouth to speak but the voice that replied wasn’t mine,

 

“He tripped Dean Swan.”  A quiet voice said my eyes whipped to Jasper and back to the Dean.

 

“Is this true?”  His eyes narrow and he looked just like a fucking rat.

 

I nod, not knowing what the fuck else to say.

 

Dean Swan turns to Fuckwit who is cowering “Eric is this right?”

 

His eyes home in on Jasper, whose eyes are closed again, his lips moving.

 

“I...  I..  I must have been mistaken.”  Whimpers the Fuckwit.

 

The Dean doesn’t look too sure but drops it, sighing, and walking away.

 

Jasper opens his eyes and for the first time he smiles properly and fuck me he has cute dimples and fuck me he looks so fine.

 

“What the fuck happened there?”  I asked him

 

He shrugged “They think I put hexes on people.”  He chuckled “Which I don’t”

 

“And of course you don’t set them straight?”  I laugh

 

“Nah.”

 

“Come on Jaz..sper lets go get coffee, or whatever you drink.”  I threw my arm across his shoulder and he looked at me his eyes bright.

 

“C?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“You can call me Jazz if you want.”

 

**JPOV**

 

I had plans to take my book and sit under the tree, take in the words of my new book and lose myself in literature, but then I saw him, my new roommate wandering around looking less than happy.

 

Well, I can help there...

 

I grin to myself as I work my palms together, building up my playful energy into a ball, sending smiles into the sphere I was creating, before I throw it from me and watch as it dodges the other students before hitting my target, startling him.

 

I would giggle at his reaction, but then I sense the small crowd gathering around me.  Once again I let my free spirit wonder from me, in front of the non believers and they are here to offer me their distaste.  I react well, years of practising with the craft has helped me sense when I could need a little more protection.  I breathe in deeply, pulling extra energy around me to create a small barrier of light.

 

I am protected by your might, oh gracious Goddess, day and night.

 

I start to walk away as I feel the goddess bestow upon me her further protection, her wall of energy flowing around me.  Yes they can call me names, hit me if they want, they can harm the vessel but not the soul that lies within.  It doesn’t get that far this time, before I know it; Carlisle is next to me, leading me away from the modern witch hunters before they can lead me to my emotional execution.

 

The offer of coffee, yuck, or green tea, yum, but mainly he wants to actually spend time with me!  The guys I didn’t think would understand, accept my living of the old ways, actually wants to spend time with me!  I check the wall of energy around me, looking for cracks where negativity could be seeping into, but no, nothing, I have done this since I was a kid, and I have never had a single crack!  A natural my mother called me, this all just came so easy.  He actually wants to spend time around the one they call freak, throw their negative rocks at?

 

I walk beside him, through my very own wonderland, not hearing the voice of the guy from the tree, the one who pulls Carlisle from me, before pushing him to the ground; painting his face with blood.  I gasp, watching the pain he has inflicted upon someone.  Do to others what you expect them to do to you.  The first lesson taught to me, comes to mind, telling me what he did was wrong; so different to how I would react.  I watch as he lets out his frustrations upon me for not reacting, doing what I always do and allow the words to wash over me.

 

Is it really so wrong to love those who will always hate you?

 

I find myself stepping back from the scene that unfolds between him and the Dean; the man I know will make Carlisle leave, have him out of the school fast than the wind can blow.

 

No!

 

Dean Swan will listen to me, knows that although I am different, I will never lie, never mislead someone.

 

I just can’t...

 

The forces of nature are too strong for me to go against; I cannot change a part of myself; can I?  Then I feel it, before I even asked the question, before I could second guess myself.  A strong wind whips around me, blowing up my body, a wind that came from nowhere to dance through the calm day, now sending my unquestioned answer through me.

 

_It’s ok Jasper, just this once.  He needs you._

 

“He tripped, Dean Swan.”  I speak the words before I even thought about them, let my lie taint the beautiful day.  It was ok though....just this once!

 

Sorrow fills me at how easily I am believed, how easily this, Eric, shattered before my pretend hex...as if I ever would.  It’s then as I feel an arm draped around me I feel the sorrow wash away, his embrace filling me with warmth of the Salamander.  The sound of his voice radiates through me like the perfect chant.

 

Jazz, Jazz, Jazz...this new play on my name, I, Jasper, named after such a precious stone, one my mother loved above all others, now allowing someone to shorten it with affection.

 

“It’s ok, you can call me Jazz.”  And he can, for some reason I know he can and I want him too.  He, Carlisle is C, and now I, Jasper, shortened to Jazz, the sound so beautifully playing from his voice, into the summer day.

 

“So...coffee?”  He asks, grinning at me.

 

“Green Tea, my body's a temple.”  I say politely.

 

He grins again, taking a cigarette out and placing it at his lips.

 

“Mine too kid, a fucking crumbling one.”  He laughs at his own joke, but I boil inside as I look past his perfect exterior into his soul, seeing no crumbling, just something that needs a little help.

 

Leaves fall from a nearby tree, carried over to us with the wind, three precious leaves of green dance around my body.

 

_Help him Jasper, he needs you, we sent him for you._

 

I nod as they dance away, thanking them for the gift I have to help restore from the core.

 

 

**CPOV**

 

We sit in the overstuffed armchairs in the dorm coffee house, and for the first time I actually take the time to look at him.  He’s sipping on his green tea; it smells and looks fucking gross, what is it with him and the colour green?  The silence isn’t uncomfortable, both collecting our thoughts looking into our drinks.

 

“So...” I he says, a little nervously causing me to chuckle at his words; and his eyes lift to mine.

 

“Erm...so what are you studying?”

 

“Art History, Environmental studies, and Sociology.”

 

Okkkaayyy..

 

“You?”

 

I feel stupid I’m re taking my GDA’s; I can’t take another subject until I pass these.

 

“Ermmm..Literature and erm...  Mathematics.”  I say my voice small.

 

“Ooh advanced?”  He questions.

 

I laugh shaking my head, there's no point fucking sugar coating it; he’ll find out soon enough.  “Ermm.. no!  I have to re take my GDA’s.”  I feel my cheeks heat slightly.

 

“Wow that sux.”  And that was that, no judging expression, no rolling of eyes; he simply accepted that was what I was doing.

 

I feel a little bold, so I decide to tell him why.

 

“You don’t have to tell me why, C.”  He smiles.

 

“Do you want to know?”  I push.

 

He simply nods, sitting up straighter in his chair.

 

Okay here goes nothing...

 

“My dad fucked off about ten years ago, leaving me, my mom and my brothers and sisters on our own taking all the money we had; the bastard.”  I saw him cringe as I called my dad a bastard, but he didn't understand; not yet.  “My eldest brother lost it, went off the fucking rails, drank, smoked, and fought!  He killed someone in a bar fight.”  I sighed, picking at the loose threads on the arm of the chair.

 

He didn't speak his eyes wide and soft as he took in what I was saying.

 

“Anyway, he got put away and it was left up to me to provide for the family.  So I took crap jobs making fucking pittance, then a friend of mine stole some shit from a store I was bag packing in; fucker hid it in my car, so I got fired!  People don’t listen to you when you come from the wrong side of the tracks.”  My tone was bitter at my own revelation.

 

I looked into his face, his expression was sad and his eyes glazed.

 

“So...”  I cleared my throat.  “I found out once tarred with the same brush as every other fucker from my neighbourhood, I may as well follow them cos they were all  walking around in the good stuff always flashing their money; they were into stealing cars, drugs.”

 

I drink back the rest of my coffee, soothing my now dry mouth.

 

“So I got $30 for my first job.  It was easy, new cars are so fucking easy to break into!  As I moved up to Mercs and Saab’s I got $100 to $200 a car, then I got caught; the fuckers said I ran everything!  The cops needed someone to pin it on no one fights for guys like me.”

 

I’m suddenly aware that my eyes are stinging, I brush the moisture away with the back of my hand but I can’t look up, I can’t look into the disappointed expression I know he is wearing.

 

 

**JPOV**

 

I watch as his re tells me the game that was played on him, the trick that the people he trusted played; and then turned on him.  Sadness fills my soul, as I watch the colour of his aura darkening before my eyes, filling with the worry he has for his family; the one he tried to support the best way he could.

 

“So now...I have no idea what they will do...how they will support themselves.”  He hangs his head dejectedly, playing with the chair arm and its loose threads.

 

I want to reach out and hold him, let him know they everything will be ok; but how can I?  Me, Jasper Whitlock, from the right side of the tracks, living off the land even though my parents made good money with the natural produce they sold.  Unlike him, we had no worries, they can pay my way through school; yet all he wants is a means to support those he loves.

 

“I am sure they will be ok.”  Already I am mentally kicking myself, even hearing the wind laugh around me at my pathetic attempt to sugar-coat the fact that his family need him.

 

Who am I to comment on his situation?  He smiles, but it isn’t one that meets his eyes.

 

“Thanks, it’s good; I plan to get a part-time job to send them some money.”  He says taking a long gulp of the black stuff in his mug they call coffee.

 

_A part-time job and school too?_

 

Something I will never have to worry about, and I feel shame wash over me, but there is only one way I can really help.  Tonight, when he is in slumber, I will ask the Goddess and God to watch other his family, help them like they have so willingly helped my family.

 

It’s a start, a small token to a family in need.  I know he would never accept money from me, he is too proud for that.

 

We finish our drinks and make our way back to the dorm room; C telling me how he will get bar work, anything then send the cash right home.  I find myself hanging on his every word, walking side by side, our hands gently meeting from time to time as we walk, but he doesn’t ever once pull back, not like I would expect.

 

As we enter into our room, closing the door behind me, he makes for the shower at the same time I do, our hands both on the handle to the bathroom, and I look up into his eyes; my face flushing slightly.

 

“After you.”  I say, stepping back; smiling.

 

He turns to me grinning as he takes off his coat.

 

“I thought your people would want to save water, how about we share? “  His boisterous laugh filling the room at his joke, his head flying back before returning to meet with mine.

 

I am silent, staring at him, a little shocked but mostly I’m a little disappointed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love you for reading, not leave us some xxx

**Author's Note:**

> Please let us know your thoughts.


End file.
